


There's certain things a mechanic can tell about a man

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Whiskey in Mind [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Alex, M/M, Mechanic Michael, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: ‘Guerin, there’s someone here to see you!’ Carlos calls out and Michael groans.‘What?’ He asks, he was just about to get back to work.‘Oil change or something?’ Carlos just answers and why does it sound like he’s grinning?‘Can’t you do it? I’m elbows deep in that Camaro.’ Michael steps towards the car again, to make sure he actually is working on the car.‘No can’t do, he asked for you specifically.’
Relationships: Background Isobel/Noah - Relationship, Background Max/Liz - Relationship, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Whiskey in Mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525013
Comments: 45
Kudos: 258





	There's certain things a mechanic can tell about a man

**Author's Note:**

> Alright lovely, folks! Here it is, for now, the last part of the Whiskey in Mind series! I've had so much fun with this and it's been a super good way for me to practice writing smut more! The reception has been lovely, thank you all so much! Now I'm going to continue getting ready for December, which is going to be a crazy month of posting! Most of the works will get posted on here, but not all of them. Everything will be on my Tumblr though. (daffietjuh)

Two months is too long. Way too long. It’s September at this point and he hasn’t seen Alex in person in eight weeks, that’s fifty-six days. It’s ridiculous, but he misses him. Sure, they’ve texted and called and he’s learned Alex can get really fucking creative with Facetime, but still, it’s not the same. He missed kissing Alex, and the way he’d look at him. He missed the way Alex would tug on his hair to get him where he wanted him and he missed his laugh, the free way he had moved around Michael’s space, like he belonged there.

He doesn’t even realize he’s spaced out until someone drops a wrench somewhere behind him with a loud clatter and he jumps, banging his shin into the chassis of the Camaro he’s working on. He hisses trying not to let the tears that spring into his eyes fall. Shit, why was banging your shin worse than breaking an arm?

He breaths through the pain, normally he wouldn’t allow himself to linger, but he’s feeling kind of sorry for himself today, so he’ll allow a few seconds of _god-fucking-dammit this day sucks_.

The boys have actually been really nice to him, after they realized he was actually serious about Alex, they had stopped with the jokes. He just doesn’t quite know if that makes it better or worse. He appreciates that they don’t bring it up all the time and try to distract him, but also, they’re kind of tip-toeing around him, especially on days like this where it’s apparently obvious that Michael feels like shit.

He pushes himself back into motion. Drowning himself in motor oil and other questionable car-related substances seems to be the best tactic. He just works and works and works until he’s so exhausted he can’t even think anymore. It doesn’t work as well as Michael likes to pretend it does. Especially not at night. He’s slept next to Alex exactly four nights (yes he’s counted) and yet he still feels like his bed is too big for him on his own even if he shares it with his cat. As much as he loves U, she’s not quite the same as Alex.

In one particularly low moment, he’s considered going to the bar and finding someone to sleep with, just for one night, just to get it out of his system, maybe prove to himself that he doesn’t need Alex, that sex is still sex. It’s not like they properly talked about what they are exactly. They’re not boyfriends. He’s just a guy that Michael slept with… several times, who he misses like nobody’s business and who haunts his every waking minute. That’s all.

‘Guerin, there’s someone here to see you!’ Carlos calls out and Michael groans.

‘What?’ He asks, he was just about to get back to work.

‘Oil change or something?’ Carlos just answers and why does it sound like he’s grinning?

‘Can’t you do it? I’m elbows deep in that Camaro.’ Michael steps towards the car again, to make sure he actually _is_ working on the car.

‘No can’t do, he asked for you specifically.’ Michael frowns and sighs. He puts the stuff he’d been using on the car down and wipes his hands on the rag in his back pocket as he heads towards Carlos. His friend is trying really hard to hide a grin. If this is some kind of prank, he’s going to lose his shit. He’s not in the mood.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ Michael asks, but Carlos just gestures for him to head outside. Michael rolls his eyes but steps out into the yard, the gravel crunches under his feet. The heat falls over him like a warm, oppressive blanket. There’s a guy standing next to a truck, his back to Michael.

There’s something familiar about him. The curve of his shoulders, the way the black jeans cling to his thighs, the messy brown hair, he knows better, but otherwise he might have thought-

‘Did you know there’s _three_ Sanders auto shops in Houston?’ The guy says and his voice sparks something as he turns around.

‘Holy _shit_.’ Michael manages. ‘Alex?’

‘Found you on the second try.’ He says. Michael doesn’t know where to look first. ‘Hey Guerin.’ He’s smiling, all warm and soft and he looks even better than Michael remembers him looking. Facetime does not do him justice.

‘Holy shit.’ Michael repeats and Alex looks really damn amused. ‘What are you _doing_ here?’ He flinches at his own tone, but Alex seems to take it in stride.

‘Oil change?’ He asks, tilting his head and wetting his lips and _shit_.

Michael startles himself into movement. He needs to get closer, he needs to make sure this is real and not some pipedream trying to rip his heart out. Alex just leans back against the truck and waits for him, he’s smirking and this looks like the start of some of the R-rated dreams he’s had over the last two months. He doesn’t stop and moves right into Alex’s space, pressing one hand against the truck behind him and puts one hand on his hip. He feels solid. Alex inhales sharply, his lips part like he’s just begging for Michael to kiss him. He wants to, he really does, but he holds on to the last sliver of his resolve.

‘Why are you here?’ He repeats, his voice comes out hoarse.

‘I’m going to college at UH.’ Alex says, he sounds like he’s trying to hide how breathless he is. The university of Houston. ‘Go Cougars.’ Alex says with the bare minimum amount of enthusiasm. Michael feels the smile pull at the corner of his mouth.

‘You’re going to college here, in Houston?’ He asks, just to be sure.

‘Yeah, I start on Monday.’ Alex confirms and Michael feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

‘Where are you going to live?’ He asks. People usually don’t stay this close to each other just to have a conversation, but moving out of Alex’s space seems like a terrible idea, so he doesn’t.

‘Campus.’ Alex says. ‘But I can opt to move out whenever I’d like.’

‘Okay.’ Michael nods slowly. ‘Do you want me to kiss you?’

‘How did you know that?’ Alex asks, feigning surprise.

‘There’s certain things a mechanic can just tell about a man.’ Michael says, biting the inside of his cheek to try and say it seriously, he knows he fails by the delighted look on Alex’s face.

‘C’mere.’ Alex says, he hasn’t touched Michael so far, but now his hands settle on Michaels hips and he pulls him even closer, they’re now pretty much touching from head to toe.

Alex kisses him. He’s missed this, by god has he missed this. His body seems to remember exactly what to do, even though his head feels like it’s going to either stop working completely or go into overdrive. Alex bites his lip, grounding his brain to a complete stop. He surges forward, kissing Alex again, coaxing his lips apart and kissing him deeper. Alex groans somewhere in the back of his throat and Michael swears he’ll never get enough of that sound. Alex’s hands drift up his body and dig into his curls keeping Michael close as he pulls back just a little to gasp for air. He dives right back in, sucking Michael’s bottom lip into his mouth.

A loud whistle has Michael nearly headbutt Alex as he startles. He steps back from Alex, his hands slide out of Michael’s hair and he makes a wounded noise.

‘The fuck?’ His voice is all low and husky and it sent a shiver down Michael’s spine.

It’s Justin, because of course it is.

‘Asshole.’ Michael snaps at him and he just smirks and saunters closer. He’s clearly taking Alex in and the grin on his face is positively shit-eating.

Alex is still leaning back against the truck he looks, well, like he just got the shit kissed out of him, which is kind of true. His hair is messier than it was (Michael doesn’t exactly remember running his hands through it, but apparently he did), his shirt is a little rumpled, his lips are spit shiny and there’s some colour high on his cheeks that wasn’t there before.

‘Hi, you must be Alex, I’m Justin.’ Justin holds his hand out to Alex who takes it with a raised eyebrow. ‘Michael talks about you all the time, it’s almost sad.’ Michael sighs deeply as Alex throws him an amused look.

‘Really now?’ Alex says, shaking Justin’s hand. ‘Michael has mentioned you a few times as well, it’s nice to meet you.’ Alex lets go of Justin’s hand and makes a vague attempt to straighten his clothes.

‘Gabe asked me to tell you to take the rest of the day off.’ Justin says to Michael with a casual shrug. It’s only two in the afternoon, and normally he’d wave off the offer, he actually enjoys his job and his colleagues and he doesn’t mind spending time with them, but in this case?

‘Thanks.’ He says, and Justin smirks at him. ‘I should get my stuff.’ Alex had been casually standing back a little, but at this he perks up and steps closer to Michael.

‘I’ll come with you.’

‘No sex in the locker room.’ Justin says with a firm point of his finger. Michael planned on saying something snarky, but Alex answers first.

‘No promises.’ The filthy smirk on his face makes Michael laugh. ‘C’mon, I wanna meet Gabe and Carlos.’

Alex just starts heading into the garage and Michael jogs to catch up with him. He still feels a little shell-shocked that Alex is actually, you know, here. He’s apparently going to be here for the next four years.

‘Ah! Hola, you must be Alex.’ Carlos is the first to spot the unfamiliar guy walking into the garage. He comes forward and shakes Alex’s hand with a little too much enthusiasm.

‘Yes, hi. You must be… Carlos?’ Alex guesses, looking at Michael for confirmation. He nods, unable to keep the smile off his face.

‘Yes, it’s so nice to meet you.’

‘Nice to meet you too.’ Alex agrees with a warm smile. ‘Michael talks about you, Gabe and Justin a lot.’

‘Ah, you should probably only believe half of what he says.’ Alex laughs, warm and bright and Michael is struck again by the fact that he’s _here_. ‘Gabe is in the locker room.’

‘Thanks Carlos.’ Michael says as he starts herding Alex in the direction of the locker room.

Alex looks around like he’s never actually been inside a garage before. He seems to take in all the different cars and parts and tools laying around. He’s smiling and he seems… incredibly at ease, calm, like Michael’s mere presence is enough to centre him.

They find Gabe, as expected, in the locker room. He grins the second he notices Alex.

‘Heading home, yeah?’ Michael can feel his cheeks go a little hot, but Alex just shrugs and approaches Gabe.

‘It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, thanks for letting him off early.’ Alex takes Gabe’s offered hand. ‘Alex.’

‘Gabriel.’ They shake hands and he can immediately tell that Gabe likes him. There’s a particular way he’ll smile and he’s doing that right now. Something warm settles in Michael’s chest, it’s very, very nice to see how easily Alex fits into his world. Alex seems to accept Michael’s friends without any trouble, he’s charming and friendly and Michael wants him around all the time. Now he might be able to have that. The prospect is almost dizzying.

‘Alright kids,’ Gabe’s words shake him from his musing. ‘you two have fun, I’m going to get back to work.’ Gabe sets a hand on his shoulder as he passes by him and Michael makes sure to smile at him.

Michael grabs his stuff from his locker as fast as he can, he can feel Alex’s eyes all over him and it’s making him fumble with his keys. He feels unsettled, terrified and hopeful. So goddamn hopeful. Alex didn’t just come to Houston, he came to find Michael. He made the effort to surprise him.

He double checks if he has everything before they leave. Alex is smiling the whole time and Michael can barely make himself look away. He’s radiant and Michael is so completely overwhelmed.

‘I’ll follow you, yeah?’ Alex asks and Michael nods.

‘Where did you get that thing anyways?’ He asks, nodding at the SUV Alex had driven here.

‘Rental.’ Alex shrugs. ‘It was kind of just for today, I figured it’d be the easiest way to find you.’ Michael nods, he can’t stop smiling.

They drive to Michael’s place. He finds himself checking the rear-view mirror every ten seconds, just to make sure Alex is actually still there and he hasn’t disappeared in a cloud of smoke or been abducted by aliens or something. If that happens Michael will honestly cry. They manage to find a spot for both cars before heading into the building with a giddy sort of excitement.

He’s not even mad when Alex barrels right past him into the apartment and sweeps U off her spot where she’s waiting on the arm of the couch. U, the little traitor, immediately starts doing an impression of a chainsaw with how loud she’s purring. Alex is cooing at her and she looks delighted to have all of Alex’s attention on her. Michael can’t even blame her, he agrees.

‘Jesus fucking Christ.’ Michael sighs.

‘Nope, just me.’ Alex smirks at him from where he’s kneeling between Michael’s legs. He’s been taking Michael apart with his hands and mouth for what feels like both hours and seconds. He’s not even sure time is actually passing at this point. He feels like he’s floating and falling and he’s slightly terrified by how much power Alex has over him.

It’s been three months since Alex appeared in Houston, explaining he lived there now. Three months of hasty, breathless kisses before Michael had to leave for work, actual, proper dates, hand holding and lots and lots of mind blowing sex. Like the sex they’re currently having.

Now that there isn’t really a time constraint to how long their encounters can take, Alex seems hellbent on making Michael beg from time to time. Today seems to be one of those days. They’ve both been crazy busy and hadn’t seen each other much that week. So when Friday rolled around Alex had appeared on his doorstep and told him to close the bedroom door so U wouldn’t intervene. He wanted to take his time.

He stops thinking when Alex sinks down again, the soft heat of his mouth enveloping Michael’s cock again. He pulls on his own hair to try and keep some semblance of control.

‘Alex, Alex, Alex, baby, please.’ Michael finds himself chanting Alex’s name as he slips a third finger inside of Michael and he can’t stop himself from squirming. He wants more, he needs more.

‘What do you want?’ Alex asks after pulling off Michael’s cock. The hand that doesn’t have three fingers up Michael’s ass comes up to slowly jerk Michael off. Alex looks well on his way to wrecked. It’s Michael’s favourite look on him. It’s right up there with Alex in the morning.

‘I need you to fuck me, please. I’m going to _die_.’ Alex actually huffs, an amused little sound that’s just pleased enough that Michael thinks he might get what he wants. Alex crooks his fingers and Michael _whines_. At any other point he’d be embarrassed about a noise like that actually being produced by his vocal chords.

‘Alright, alright.’ Alex caves and pats Michael on the ass as he moves away, leaving Michael feeling cold and empty on the bed. He stares at the ceiling as Alex moves around for a few seconds. He should paint something on there, he decides in a moment of Alex-induced madness.

When Alex finally pushes inside of him, he decides he’s never letting Alex go. He’ll go wherever he needs to go to stay with him, because there’s an intimacy and a understanding in their moments like these that Michael hasn’t had with anyone else. Alex reads him like an open book, takes him apart and puts him back together, and he lets Michael do the same to him.

They just fit. Alex fits seamlessly into Michael’s life and Michael feels completely at home around Alex. Maria’s words from the week before still ring in his ears as he moans underneath Alex. “Sometimes home can be a person” she’d said while on the phone with him. The way Alex had looked at him had made Michael stumble.

They drive to San Francisco together about a year and a half after they officially started dating. They leave U in the capable hands of their neighbour, Miss Carter. They head out three days early so they can stop in Roswell. Maria is the first who demands their attention.

‘Dinner, no discussion.’ She says as Alex calls her the day before they leave Houston in Michael’s truck. Alex doesn’t even put up a fight.

‘Of course. Tomorrow, yeah?’

‘Tomorrow.’ Maria confirms and hangs up. Alex throws him a sheepish smile as Maria immediately follows it up with a text that says:

_And bring Guerin!_

So, Michael gets dragged to dinner with Maria at something called The Crashdown, the owner of which seems to know Alex. He’s a fairly large man, but he looks kind and soft, the way he hugs Alex (his feet actually come off the floor a little) is so paternal, Michael isn’t surprised to see the blush high on Alex’s cheeks.

‘Arturo, this is Michael, Michael, this is Arturo Ortecho, the owner of this place.’ Michael gets dragged into an only slightly less enthusiastic hug. He finds himself surrounded by the smell of Mexican food and something Michael can only identify as “fatherly”.

‘Welcome. It’s so nice to meet you.’ Arturo says when he lets Michael go. Michael ends up running a embarrassed hand through his hair.

‘Nice to meet you too.’ He manages. He feels hot all over and he has no doubts that he’s blushing.

They sit in a booth, Alex takes the window seat and Michael slides onto the bench next to him. He doesn’t even think about it as he drapes his arm over the back of the seat and lets his hand brush Alex’s shoulder from time to time as he catches up with Maria. Michael studies the alien themed diner as Alex and Maria talk. It’s comfortable and homey and it seems like Arturo knows absolutely everyone that comes in. He greets everyone by name and seems to know the orders of at least half of the people that come in.

He doesn’t really pay attention to the conversation, content to let the two old friends catch up. Alex keeps turning to him with sparkling eyes and a wide smile as he recounts stories from the last few months to Maria, the ones she hasn’t already heard anyways. Michael just smiles back, watching Alex’s hands as he moves them around, animating the story, Maria is grinning an laughing and tells Alex the latest rumours around town. She tells him how someone called Wyatt Long nearly shot himself in the foot because he was being an idiot and how she’s pretty sure Kyle is sleeping with the hot deputy called Jenna. Alex seems especially intrigued with that last part.

The food is _good_ , and he hadn’t been expecting it, but Michael kind of likes Roswell. Well, he likes the version of Roswell that Alex and Maria and Arturo make, he knows that there’s parts of this town that Michael would _hate_. Parts like the man that calls himself Alex’s father.

They don’t see him, and that’s good because Michael isn’t sure what he’d be capable off if he saw the man that had tried to break the kind-hearted, smart, capable man next to him. Actually, no, he knows what he’d be capable off, and that scares him. So he’s glad they don’t see him.

They see Kyle, who seems even more ecstatic to see Alex than Maria had, which is impressive. Kyle actually involves Michael in the conversation, asking him questions and honest to god asking Michael “what his long term intentions are” with Alex. Alex looks horrified, but Kyle explains that since Alex doesn’t have a father to ask these kinds of questions, he’ll just have to. Alex mumbles that Kyle acting like his dad is really fucking weird, and considering their history, Michael is inclined to agree. On the other hand, he also kind of likes that Alex has someone looking out for him. People like Kyle and Maria.

He pretends he doesn’t see the sigh of relief Alex releases when they leave Roswell without having seen his father.

Alex pretends he doesn’t see that Michael’s hands are shaking when he pulls up to his parents house.

Isobel’s car is already there, along with Max’s. Great. Michael stays in the car for a few seconds, just breathing before he gathers up the courage to get out. He doesn’t know why he always has a moment like this before he sees his family again. Well, that’s not entirely true, he knows why.

With Max recently being promoted to detective (one of the youngest in the department) and Isobel’s successful party planning business and her husband, the lawyer, Michael feels… less. He’s got his life on track, he’s got an apartment, a cat, a job and now a boyfriend, but he still feels like he should have _more_. Especially when he’s parked in front of the big, two story house with the wrap around porch that belongs to his parents. Meticulously maintained lawn, a few flower beds, the house even looks like it’s recently been repainted.

‘Ready?’ Alex asks, he sounds patient as ever, like Michael saying no is a completely viable option. It isn’t. So he sets his jaw and nods once, pushing the door open. He can hear that Alex does the same. As they head up the pathway to the front door, Alex tangles his fingers with Michael’s. His hand is warm and reassuring as he squeezes before they head up the front porch steps.

Alex had asked if Michael wanted him to dress “respectably”, Michael had replied he wanted Alex to dress like Alex. He likes Alex the way he is, and if his parents can’t deal with that, it’s their loss. At least, that’s what he’d felt like back in their safe little bubble in Houston.

Alex has absolutely dressed for the occasion. He’s wearing black jeans, which he almost always does, but the blue/green-ish button up he’s wearing is new, and makes his skin look golden. He’s wearing it fairly casually, a few buttons open, sleeves rolled up, not a tie in sight and Michael loves him for it. He loves how Alex has managed to compromise between sticking to who he is, and what Michael’s parents probably expect him to be.

‘Alright, showtime.’ Michael says before knocking. He immediately hears footsteps in the hallway. He recognizes them immediately.

‘Michael!’ Isobel calls out, throwing herself over the threshold and into Michael’s arms. He has to let go of Alex’s hand in order to catch her. The familiar smell of jasmine floats up his nose and surrounds him. Her hair tickles his face and her thin sweater is soft under his hands.

‘Hey Izzy.’ He says, squeezing her a little tighter. She untangles herself from him and holds him at arm’s length to study him.

‘My long lost little brother, home at last.’ She says and Michael rolls his eyes. She turns her eyes to Alex then. Michael is a little afraid of this meeting in specific. Alex and Isobel are either going to be best friends, or worst enemies. He’s not sure he’d be able to handle the latter. ‘You must be Alex.’

It’s strange that these two integral parts of his life have never met, but they’re meeting now, and Michael prays to a god he doesn’t believe in that it goes well.

‘Yes, you must be Isobel.’ Alex offers a hand. ‘Nice to meet you.’

Michael can see the way Izzy’s narrowed, blue eyes study him. His untameable hair, painted nails, black jeans. He knows she can see the stubborn set of his jaw, the soft curve of his mouth, the unwavering bravery. He doesn’t cower under her gaze, he just stays there.

Her face breaks into an appreciative smile. She shakes his hand.

‘Nice to meet you too.’ She says. ‘Good call on forgoing the eyeliner today.’ Alex shrugs.

‘Figured I’d save that for another time.’ Alex says, and Isobel barks out a laugh.

‘I think I’m going to like you.’ She says as she hooks her arm through his. ‘This is a nice shirt.’ She says as she starts leading him inside, leaving Michael on the porch. He follows them inside and closes the door behind him.

Isobel takes Alex straight to the living room and Michael follows quickly. He doesn’t want to put Alex through this alone. The living room isn’t exactly how Michael remembers it. The couch is new, and so is the lamp in the corner. The diner table is still the same, but the chairs have been replaced. Noah, Isobel’s husband, pushes himself off the couch as they enter the living room. Their parents voices drift over from the kitchen.

‘We’ll be there in a second!’ His mom calls out. He doesn’t mind, one at the time is good.

Noah is a good looking guy, Michael has always thought so, and he’s good to his sister, he makes her happy, so that makes him a good guy in Michael’s book.

‘Hi, you must be Alex.’ Noah says, shaking Alex’s hand.

‘Yes, you must be Noah.’ Alex replies, Isobel squeezes his shoulder.

‘Yes he is.’ She agrees and she releases Alex’s arm, steps over to Noah and wraps her arms around his waist, looking up at him lovingly. Michael reaches out and takes Alex’s hand again.

‘Don’t mind these two, they’re disgustingly in love.’ He says, tugging Alex closer to him.

‘Says the guy who doesn’t seem to be able to have a single conversation without going “oh, Alex this, Alex that”.’ Isobel teases and Michael rolls his eyes. Alex smirks, looking at him.

‘Really?’

‘Oh yes, if it wasn’t so sweet, it’d be sad.’ Isobel looks at him with an almost identical smile. It’s teasing with a healthy dose of fondness. Michael scratches at his nose with his middle finger, Isobel rolls her eyes.

‘Oh, sorry, sorry.’ Michael’s mom comes rushing from the kitchen, her eyes are wide and she’s clearly looking for Alex immediately. When she spots him, she smiles, wide and happy and she approaches him quickly. ‘Alex.’ She says as she ignores his offered hand and hugs him. Alex’s grip tightens on his hand, but his other arm comes around to pat his mom on the back carefully. He seems uncertain, which Michael can understand, she can be a lot.

‘Hello, ma’am.’ Alex says as she pulls back, looking him over.

‘Oh, you’re so polite. Please, call me Ann, dear.’ Alex nods. He’s pressing his lips together like he’s not sure what to do now. ‘You are so handsome.’

‘Uh, thank you.’ Alex squeezes Michael’s hand again, a silent plea for help. Michael doesn’t get a chance to because his father comes from the kitchen at a much slower pace.

‘Ann, give the boy some space.’ He says, firm and his mom sighs, but steps back. ‘Hello.’ His father says, shaking Alex’s hand, firm and probably just on this side of hard.

‘Nice to meet you, sir.’ Alex’s shoulders have gone tense, and Michael doesn’t like it. Their father is tall and kind of imposing. He’s good at acting like he doesn’t care, even though he’s actually got a really big heart.

Michael can tell the moment his dad sees Alex’s painted nails, because a small frown appears between his eyebrows, he doesn’t say anything (small mercies) but Alex definitely picks up on it.

They’re saved from the awkward impasse they seem to be in by Max finally coming out of the kitchen with his new girlfriend. Michael has never met her before, but his first impression is that she’s beautiful. Long, glossy black hair, full lips and wide, dark eyes. She takes one look at Alex and-

‘Holy shit.’ All eyes snap to Alex at the soft curse he lets out. ‘ _Liz_?’ Michael frowns and looks from Alex to Max’s girlfriend. She looks equally as shocked.

‘ _Alex_?’ She laughs, warm and delighted. ‘Holy shit, Alex Manes.’ She drops Max’s hand and rushes towards him, weaving between Michael’s various family members. Alex lets go of Michael’s hand to hug her properly. Their hug is warm, tight and familiar.

‘I can’t believe it.’ Alex says and he actually sounds a little emotional.

Michael is glad to see that everyone else looks as confused as he feels, Max especially.

‘So, you two know each other?’ Isobel is the first to ask, because of course she is.

‘Yeah.’ Liz, pulls back and answers, even though she can’t seem to take her eyes off Alex. ‘We grew up together.’

‘You’re from Roswell?’ Michael asks, and Liz nods.

‘Yes, I came to San Francisco to go to college.’

‘You’ve met her dad.’ Alex says. ‘Arturo?’ Michael’s eyes widen.

‘Really? That’s your dad? He’s awesome.’ He grins and Liz smiles proudly.

‘You took him to The Crashdown?’ Alex huffs, he looks almost insulted.

‘Of course I did, best food in that whole damn town.’ He says and her grin widens. ‘We were there with Maria, you should call her sometimes.’ He says and Liz kind of flinches.

‘Yeah, I should. I haven’t been the best friend, but I’ve been so-‘

‘Busy being a genius, yes I know.’ Alex says, he’s still smiling at her, so he’s probably not actually mad. Alex turns his eyes to Max. ‘Sorry about that. Hi, I’m Alex.’ Max sighs and approaches, shaking Alex’s offered hand.

‘Yeah, I gathered as much. I’m Max.’

After everyone has been introduced (Michael also quickly shaking Liz’s hand), his mom starts herding everyone to the dining table. She’s made two huge oven dishes of lasagne and Michael could cry. He’s really missed his mom’s lasagne. Michael sits between his father, who’s at the head of the table and Alex, who has Liz on his right. Max is on the other end of the table and Isobel, Noah and mom make up the other side. Liz and Alex chatter for a while about science stuff Michael only half understands. It becomes clear to him that Liz is some sort of scientist.

Everything is fine, great even, until Michael’s dad clears his throat.

‘So, Alex, what do you do?’ Alex seems to freeze for a second under the tone of his father. He recovers quickly, quick enough that Michael thinks no one else notices.

‘I’m in college, sir.’ He answers, his father frowns.

‘How old are you?’ Here we go.

’25, sir.’ Alex says, he’s doing an admirable job of not showing how tense he is. Michael sets his hand on Alex’s thigh under the table.

‘And you’re still in college.’ Michael narrows his eyes at his dad.

‘Yes, I started when I was 24, I worked as a bartender first.’ Alex says, he doesn’t sound embarrassed. Which is good, because there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

‘And your parents were okay with that?’ His father presses and Michael holds his breath, waiting for Alex’s answer. They’ve been together for over a year and a half and Alex still doesn’t like to talk to Michael about his birth family. His chosen family of Maria, her mom and Kyle, he’ll talk about them all the time, but his blood family, not so much.

‘I don’t really speak to my parents.’ Alex says, short and tense. Michael’s mom smiles a little sadly at him.

‘Oh sweetie, whatever happened, I’m sure they regret it as much as you do. You should talk to them, reach out.’ Alex looks at her, and it’s about as cold as Michael has ever seen him.

‘With all due respect, ma’am, you don’t know my family.’ Everyone stays silent and Michael can feel how tense Alex is under his hand. He squeezes his leg. He doesn’t know what to say.

‘Let’s not assume we know anything, mom.’ It’s, surprisingly, Isobel who speaks up. ‘Not everyone was as lucky with their parents as we were.’ She adds, gesturing at herself, Max and Michael. Alex swallows, relaxes just a little and smiles at her. It’s still a little tight but it’s a smile. He takes a deep breath.

‘I don’t like to talk about them, but’ he flexes his fingers before continuing. ‘my father never agreed with my “lifestyle choices”, he wanted me to join the Air Force, I didn’t want to go, so he kicked me out.’ Mom’s mouth has opened into a small O.

‘Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry. How old were you?’ She says, if she could have reached him, she’d have taken his hand.

‘Seventeen.’ Alex says shortly. He’s clearly uncomfortable talking about this and Michael wrecks his mind trying to find a way to steer the conversation away from this.

‘He’s studying computer sciences now, got a scholarship and everything.’ He doesn’t have to fake the pride in his voice. ‘He’s probably going to graduate early.’

‘That’s awesome. You can fix my laptop the next time it dies on me.’ Isobel says happily and Alex breathes out.

‘I’m not going to be an electrical engineer.’ Alex sighs. ‘I’m studying computer sciences, there’s a difference.’ He tries. ‘I work mostly with software, their theory, design, development and application.’

‘I don’t know, it all sounds like nerd stuff to me.’ She tilts her head, grinning as she says it. Alex rolls his eyes.

‘Let me guess, you’ve never seen Star Wars?’

‘Of course not. I’m far too pretty to have seen those movies.’ Isobel flips her hair over her shoulder and everyone at the table laughs, including Alex who slips one hand under the table, puts it over Michael’s on his thigh and squeezes.

The rest of dinner goes about as smoothly as it can, there’s no more incidents and no one puts their foot in their mouth. Michael can feel himself relax as dinner goes on. When they’ve all had their fill and Michael gets ordered to come to the kitchen to help his mom load the dishwasher, the other “kids” all get banned to the living room. It’s a clear signal that his mom wants to speak to him alone. Alex gives him an encouraging smile before he follows Liz towards the couch. Michael helps carry the dirty plates to the kitchen and starts loading the machine. He’s just waiting for his mom to get to the point.

‘He makes you happy, doesn’t he?’ She finally asks and her smile is so soft, Michael has a hard time looking at her.

‘Yeah, he really does.’ He says, setting another plate behind the others. ‘He makes me really happy.’ She nods, this was clearly the answer she was expecting.

‘Good, he seems like a great man.’

‘He is.’ Michael confirms, he’s wondering where she’s going with this, but he knows she’ll get there in her own time. So Michael grabs another plate from the counter.

‘When are you proposing?’ The plate drops to the floor with a loud clatter. By some miracle, it doesn’t break, but it does bring Michael’s father into the kitchen. Michael is still staring at his mom with his mouth wide open.

‘I- When am I- What?’ He manages. His mom sighs and accepts the plate from where his dad has picked it up.

‘Ann, are you trying to give the poor kid a heart attack?’ His father asks when he seems to figure out what’s going on.

‘Oh come on. They’re clearly completely smitten. It’s not a strange question.’ She says as Michael mechanically puts another plate in the dishwasher. His mind is reeling. Proposing? Getting married to Alex? A wedding?

‘I don’t even know if he wants to get married.’ Michael interrupts his mom halfway through a sentence he didn’t even hear. She smiles kindly at him.

‘I don’t know, kid.’ His dad says. ‘There’s a pretty easy way to figure that out.’

‘There is?’ Michael asks, standing up straight after putting the final plate in the dishwasher.

‘Yes. Talk to him.’ His father says with a smirk that makes Michael roll his eyes. ‘I wasn’t sure about him at first, but he is a smart man and he loves you, that much is clear.’

‘Think about it, talk about it.’ His mom says and she takes his hand, squeezing it before closing the dishwasher and turning it on. She leaves him and his father there as she heads into the living room.

‘He seems very brave and honest.’ His dad sets a hand on his shoulder. ‘He seems like the kind of person I’d want my kid to get married to.’

‘Even though he likes to paint his nails and wears eyeliner sometimes?’ Michael challenges. His father throws him an unimpressed look.

‘I’ve lived in San Francisco for years now, you punk, I’ve seen more extreme things.’ He pats Michael on the shoulder. ‘As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.’ And with those words, he leaves Michael alone in the kitchen. Michael isn’t alone for very long, because Alex ducks into the kitchen after a few seconds, he’s wringing his hands together, biting his lip.

‘You okay?’ He asks. Michael leans back against the counter taking a slow breath.

‘Yeah.’ Michael says and Alex relaxes a little.

‘So, um, do they like me?’ He sounds so _worried_ , Michael can’t stop his hands from reaching out to him, not that he wants to. He takes both of Alex’s hands in his, stopping them from fidgeting.

‘Yes.’ He says, firmly and without leaving any room for doubt. He debates for a second and then adds. ‘My mom actually asked when I’m proposing.’ Alex stops moving, stops _breathing_.

‘Oh.’ He says. Michael watches him closely. He doesn’t look horrified or disgusted at the idea. After a few beats he even looks… intrigued? ‘Well?’ Alex asks on his next exhale.

‘Well, what?’

‘When _are_ you proposing?’ Alex asks, raising his eyebrows, like that’s a normal question to ask your boyfriend.

‘Do you want me to?’ He asks instead of replying. Considering he doesn’t have an answer it seems like the best option. Alex _shrugs_.

‘Yeah, but if you want me to do it, I’ll do it.’

‘Just like that?’ Alex seems like he doesn’t understand the problem. He frowns a little as he answers.

‘You love me, right?’

‘Of course I do.’ Michael says automatically. He does love Alex, he doesn’t know how not to love Alex. He doesn’t know how anyone can not love Alex.

‘Well, I love you.’ Alex says, equally as easily, like that’s a given. ‘So, yeah, just like that. I’d marry you in a heartbeat.’

Michael kisses him. He pulls Alex flush against him, completely ignoring that he’s in his parents kitchen. He kisses him hard and Alex barely manages to muffle a groan. Michael takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss and lick into Alex’s mouth. Alex digs his hands in Michael’s hair and melts into him.

Yes, Michael decides, he wants this for the rest of his life. Even if everything else goes to shit, as long as he has Alex, he’ll be okay.

‘Marry me.’ He whispers in the minimal space between them as they part for breath.

‘Yes.’ Alex says without a second of hesitation.

‘ _Yay_!’ Isobel screeches from behind them, making them leap apart. ‘I knew you’d propose on the spot once mom put the idea in your head!’ She yells and before they know it they’re being surrounded by Michael’s family, all of them asking questions at the same time and Michael is scared that this is going to freak Alex out, but instead, he’s laughing and accepting hugs from Izzy and Liz and he looks… happy isn’t even the right word, ecstatic, overjoyed, elated. Michael’s father chuckles next to him.

‘I didn’t necessarily mean you had to do it _right_ _now_ , but, congratulations, kid.’ 

‘Thanks dad.’

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! I could never resist a good proposal. *shrugs*  
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight.


End file.
